


Come Out And Play

by Sally1801



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sally1801/pseuds/Sally1801
Summary: Harry and Louis goes on an operation in search of ghosts but finds love instead.An buzzfeed unsolved AU where harry and Louis hates each other or so they thought. But still starts falling for each other when time and situation brings them close.Loads of jokes, spooky mansion, cuddles, panic attacks and banter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank anushua for helping me by editing this fic. I would also like to thank mithila and tuhina for reading through it and for their constant support. I hope you enjoy the fic as much as I do.
> 
> I will update every Wednesday. Or maybe even early. It's my first attempt so please be kind. Leave comments let me know how you find this fic
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr (hegotthedagger28) 
> 
> And Twitter   
>  (HighWarlockLary)

* * *

Late is what Louis is, every Monday morning the struggle to get up and go to work is real. But yesterday he had a little too much to drink and he didn’t hear his alarm go off, Now he is late. Yesterday was not a very good night either, Mr. Douche bag was constantly on him teasing him, trying to pick up a fight and really just irritating him ,which led to Louis drinking too many grasshoppers. He woke up with a blasting head ache and his mouth was all dry and he could taste a dead fish in his mouth. To say his morning was not so good is an understatement. He even bumped into his bathroom wall while showering and hit his tow hard. Now he is late and he has a meeting in exactly thirty minutes. Seriously sometimes Louis wishes he could just run away to a far far island without a care in the world. For now he needs to get his legs moving and get to his office in time.

  
It’s not like Louis hates his job, Louis loves his job. He loves that he gets to film and edit for buzzfeed. He loves the fact that he is one of their popular acts, he loves that people like what he writes and appreciate it. He would love his job even more if Mr. Douche bag would stop making his life an endless misery. See Louis started working for buzzfeed three years ago, as an intern when he was in the last year of his college and now he is one of their front face. But that doesn’t mean he can put up with the constant bickering and fights with his so called partner. Louis met Harry when he was working for the research department, he and Harry were assigned to research on local food of every country for a short travel series and Harry made sure to make Louis’ life a living hell and he still does it on daily basis.

  
Today they are going to discuss ideas for a new show and Louis has a presentation to give. He thinks he has a great idea and it will help in increasing their views. But he is not sure if they will accept it. It’s a little bizarre concept if you ask him, but it's also very interesting.

  
Usually Louis stops for a cup of hot coffee at Starbucks, but today when he desperately needs a hot brew he is late. He figures he will just have some tea from the office kitchen. so Louis just drives off straight to his office.

  
“Lou! you almost late run run run Ben just came in. He is headed for the conference room.”

  
Amanda the receptionist tells him in a lieu of greeting. Amanda and Louis are really good friends. Amanda is like this mature guide he needs in his life. When he first came into buzzfeed, she was the one who made him feel comfortable and helped him settle down. And Louis would always be grateful for her help and patience with him. Whenever he is stuck with a problem, a small talk over a hot cup of coffee with her always makes everything alright for him.

  
“Ohh Shit, thanks for the heads up amy . See you!”

  
Louis shouts back to her while running for the elevator. See Ben being a health freak takes stairs up to the third floor where their office is situated. So Louis is on a thin line here. He is about to close the elevator door when a voice calls him to stop. And Louis can never forget the voice, it’s the voice that haunts him in his dreams. But he is winning here and he likes it. He smirks devilishly towards the source of the voice and closes the door.

  
“Fuck you too small feet” is the last thing he hears. He knows he is gonna pay for this later, Knows that Harry is going to murder him in cold blood, but for now he is happy with this little win, because he never wins when it’s against Harry.

It's always been like this with him and Harry, they always try to be a pain in the ass for each other. They tease each other, play practical pranks on each other. And they try to make the others office life as hard as possible. If Louis is being honest, he doesn't remember how this all started, but he is sure that Harry was the one who started it. 

  
Louis arrives just a minute before and sit in his chair preparing for his presentation. Ben is their chief editor. He is the one who decides what goes on their YouTube channel. To describe Ben as a very strict and professional guy would not be a total lie. He is really great at what he does. He is always confident and knows what he is doing, never afraid to speak his mind, even if it gets him in trouble. Louis admires this quality. But Louis is also a bit terrified of him. 

"Morning fellas"

Ben says while  he lays the folder he is holding down on the table, all the while taking an once over around the room. He sees harry's empty chair and sighs loudly. 

"Mr. Styles is late yet again I see" 

He says in a tone that clearly shows how disappointed he is. 

  
“so folks I am sure you know why we are here? I want you guys to get those creative juice inside your brain flowing and give me some great ideas. We have to get ourselves better views. The report I mailed you all, which I hope everyone read shows we are losing followers as well as views. And...”

  
“sorry sorry I am late, it was the traffic I swear” cuts in Harry’s voice. Louis looks up from the papers he was reading earlier and smiles smugly. Harry is all sweaty, and is panting loudly, seems like he ran all the way up to the third floor. Louis feels sorry for him just for a few seconds then He sees Harry full on glaring at him, and it's a good feeling to win for once. 

  
“ahh Harry I hope you understand the value of time for ones in your life. Please take your seat. And if you are late again I will send you to the fifth floor in the research department."

Ben says it in a voice that clearly suggest he should not be messed with.

"As I was saying the views and followers, anyone any ideas? We have a few presentations today”

  
Harry slowly sits in his chair next to Louis and is still glaring at him. At this point Louis looses all the concentration he had on Ben and focuses on Harry, when he sees him lean close to his ear.

  
“gonna get you back for that little stunt Tomlinson.”

  
“ha we will see.”

  
It’s then when he hears Ben call his name, and he reckons it’s for his little presentation for the idea he promised.

  
“Yes yes, ok I am ready.”

  
With that he gets up to put his pen drive in the projector's portal and get on with his presentation.

  
“so as we all know our ratings are not so good and we need to gain our old followers as well as gain some new followers. I think we should quit with the traditional ways and go big.”

  
He says it looking straight at Ben, who nods in encouragement for him to continue.

  
“I was thinking we can go for some mystery, some adventure. Like conspiracy or even ghost. We can do a series where we go in haunted places and do a little ghost hunting.”

  
As soon as the words are out of his mouth Harry starts laughing. Seriously that guy is a real pain in the ass.

  
“so you think your little fantasy is going to get us views. We live in the world of science and reasoning dear Louis, maybe it’s time to get real. We are all here to work not share your fantasy.”

  
“oh and what real work have you done styles, do you have a better idea. Go on tell me.”

  
“will any of my idea is better then talking to dust and air in a dark room pretending a ghost will show up”

  
“Then why are you deflecting my question, go on tell us what great idea are you holding up in your thick head.”

  
“That’s enough both of you. We are hear to work not listen to you going off on each other. Harry do you have any better idea then this?”

  
“if you give me a day”

  
“that means you don’t.”

  
He never gets to complete his sentence as Ben interject him and Louis couldn’t be more thankful to Ben. Because his head hurts already and he can’t listen to Harry talking gibberish for nothing.

  
“Louis I like your idea, it’s very interesting, but its not new. Many people have done this. We need to twist it a bit. Hmm let’s think.”

  
Suddenly Zayn being the saviour he is says

“we can have a series investigating if ghosts are real seeing things with both supernatural and scientific point of view. We can have Harry and Louis do it. As they both have contradicting views on this subject”

  
Louis swears he loves his best friend, but right now all he wants to do is murder Zayn in the most painful way possible. And looking at Harry he is sure that he is thinking the same.

  
“hmm I like it, yeah let’s d it its a good idea. It would be interesting to see what they discover. We can make it a mystery. We will do a ten episode season and see how it goes.”

  
Louis is gonna have a breakdown any minute now. A complete season having ten episodes with Harry! These couple of days are gonna be the most dreadful days of his life.

  
“I will get the research team on it. And Harry and Louis I will leave the series format up to you. You both discuss and let me know the details by Friday.”

  
Harry is not at all pleased, and its the first time he speaks after all this mess.

  
“but Ben, how can I work on this? Remember you gave me the travel series. I am working on that.”

  
“Ohh it’s all right I will sign it up to Niall and Zayn, they will take over. And you and Louis work on this new series. I am sure you both will make it interesting.”

  
“but Ben I was thinking I can do it on my own, I can take Liam for the scientific point of view. I mean why disturb”

  
Louis never gets to finish it as Ben stops him right there. With words and tone that says he has no choice so eventually he gives up and tries to embrace his fate. Ohh how this series is gonna be a hell ride for Louis. Every one slowly starts to leave the room, but Harry and Louis are still there glaring at each other like they gonna kill each other right there. It’s gonna be a fun season indeed.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

Louis is mad, he is going to murder Zayn. Zayn that traitor is no longer his best friend, he can take his lanky self out of Louis’ life and he won’t even care. How could he do this to Louis! How could the universe be so unfair to Louis! He is stuck with a person who likes to cut him on everything he says, a person who won’t even let Louis speak half the time, a person who likes to tease Louis on every little thing he does wrong, a person who irritates Louis to the extent, where he wants to pull his own eyes out. This is going to be a disaster, a big disaster. And he is going to regret even proposing the stupid idea about ghost hunting. Seriously what was he thinking, he was most probably drunk. Because there is no other explanation, as to why he though about going out and getting himself embarrassed. Even if nothing such happened now, Louis is sure Harry is going to make sure he is embarrassed every second of this season.

  
“Zayn you fucking traitor!”

  
Louis says as soon as he enters the research room, where Zayn and Niall are working on the new series they have been assigned. Seriously can’t the universe be fair to him for once and give him Niall as his partner or even that guy from the buzzfeed Sims department with puppy eyes and a bright smile. Life is just unfair.

  
“How could you do this to me?”

  
Louis punctuate each word with a hard push on Zayn’s shoulder. He is angry, and he sure as hell is going to take it out on Zayn. Because this is all his fault. He got out of the conference room, with Harry reminding him that they have to work on the format and give the final details to Ben at the end of the day. His voice seemed so bored and uninterested, it seemed like Harry was trying to mock Louis. Louis is sure, that this season is going to be Harry making fun of his believes in a bored voice.

  
“you know how much I despise working with him. He is going to eat me alive.”

  
Zayn just holds on to Louis’ wrist to stop the assault he is throwing at him and laughs. Does Zayn think this is a joke! Really what has he done to deserve such a heartless friend.

  
“why are you laughing? you asshole, this is your fault. Just remember that when Ben makes you work with Gigi I won’t help you, and I will be the one laughing at you.”

  
Hearing this Zayn stops laughing instantly. See Gigi has a bit of a crush on Zayn. She doesn’t know that Zayn is gay though and working with her is an awkward ordeal. Last time Louis saved Zayn by volunteering to shoot one episode of try guys with him as a guest, but Louis would be dammed if he helps him now.

  
Behind them Niall is laughing, and for the first time since he entered the room, Louis becomes aware of his presence. Niall is that person who is friends with all and everyone loves him. He is a leprechaun really. Happy and smiley all the time. He can make any tense situation melt with his laughter. He also is the reason why Harry and Louis hangs out outside there office parameters. He is one of their mutual friends. But he is Harry’s best friend. And now Louis is blushing because, life is unfair and Niall is going to tell everything Louis said to Harry. Can this earth swallow him like right now!

  
“you are over reacting Lou, it’s going to be fun. I don’t know why you don’t like to work with Hazz, but he is a fun guy and you are going to enjoy it. Trust me you are going to love it.”

  
“And I did you a favour anyway, believe me in near future you are going to thank me.”

  
Zayn being Zayn always has to be cryptic and confuse Louis even more. He then goes on and winks at Niall, and smirks at him, like they know a secret no one else is in on. Louis really hates Zayn.

  
“what do you even mean by that? Fuck you Malik, I am going to get you for this. But first I need some tea, my head is pounding and I need to brace myself for that stupid meeting with Harry.”

  
He stomps his way out of the room, hearing Zayn and Niall burst into laughter. Traitors!

                                   ****

Harry really doesn’t know how to feel about all this. Louis is someone Harry Is really fascinate with. He would like to know how that boy’s brain work. Harry would definitely like to know, from where he gets these bizarre ideas. Louis has always been an easy target for Harry. Harry likes that he can affect Louis by his mere presence in the same room. Louis’ with those electric blue eyes full of hope and wonder, Louis with that beautiful smile, Louis with that high pitched raspy voice, is also someone who can be quiet vexing. Don’t get Harry wrong, he has nothing against the boy. It’s just that, Louis is never practical when it gets to real life situation, he is not a very logical person and whenever he talks, Harry feels like pulling every hair on his head would hurt less. Harry is pretty sure Louis is one of those who believes that vampires and werewolves are real. And now he is going to have to work an entire season hunting for what Louis believes to be ghosts, with a man who has a pretty mouth with nonsense coming out of it.

  
Harry still remembers, two years ago when he came into the buzzfeed family as a research journalist. He was so excited to get his first project, food all around the world, though it was not big it was something and he was told he would be given a partner. Harry was happy to make new friends, Niall his best friend was already an assistant director at buzzfeed, for the try guys. He was told by Niall that people here are really welcoming and fun, but one look at his new partner, And Niall was proven wrong. It felt like Harry physically harmed Louis and was going to hit him any second. Louis acted like a right prick, going off on Harry for very silly reasons. So Harry being Harry did what he does best in situations like these, he started making fun of every thing Louis said, cutting him every time he wanted to talk. He never though Louis would be affected by this so much. It was fun to see him all red cheek with terror in his eyes. Later it just became a game for Harry, to tease Louis whenever he can. But now he thinks he should make peace with Louis, because they are going to have to work with just the two of them for almost ten weeks, it’s a long time and Harry doesn’t want any tension that would affect his work.

  
But for now Harry would like to know what Zayn, Niall and Ben are up to. Because if they think he didn’t notice that slight smirk they passes each other after Zayn propound the idea, then they underestimated him. He knows something is up, and the fact that even Ben is in on it, bothers Harry even more. Because he knows Ben well enough, to know he would have never gone with Louis hideous idea. So, something is definitely up. He is going to have a small chat with that devil for his best friend soon though and know what exactly is happening. But for now he needs to brace himself for the little meeting he is having with Louis. God knows what he did in his past life to deserve such heinous punishment. Like how can he go from destroying history for other to, well talking to air in an empty dark room, or even worse. He feels really sorry for himself, hush! What has his life come to.

  
                                       ****

  
“you are late! I though we were meeting at two, so you should have been here fifteen minutes ago.”

  
That’s the first thing Harry hears as he enters the small conference room at the other end of the office. Here we go again, Harry thinks. This guy really does have a way to ruin a perfect day. Seriously he is just a couple minutes late!

  
“no love, you are just early.”

  
Harry sees the gears in Louis’ head turning, he is getting angry. Well this is fun, if he gets to do this the entire season, then no doubt this season is going to be the most fun he ever hand on any other buzzfeed videos.

  
“Don’t call me love, and if you are done wasting my time let’s get this over with.”

  
Louis is the colour of beet red, due to the anger he is accumulating in himself. He is just one step away from exploding. This season is going to be a death of Louis, and he is literally not even exaggerating it.

  
“sure, after you love.”

  
Harry says, emphasizing on the word love, with a wicked smirk on his face. The irritated sound Louis makes after this is just cherry on top.

  
Louis sits down on a chair far from Harry’s, he takes his laptop out and a small pen drive of Samsung and types something on his laptop, which Harry assumes is his password. Louis looks really cute when he is angry, like an angry grumpy kitten. It’s fun to see that Harry is the cause of those cute expressions. Harry’s thoughts are cut by Louis clearing his voice, and looking at Harry with raised eyebrows and a look of amusement in his eyes. That’s when Harry realises he’s been staring at Louis for a while now.

  
“so, this is what I think we should do. Research a location, go to the location film there for a while to gather some proof and come back. We should add the history of the location. And then we can go through the proofs we found, you giving your scientific point of view on it all, and me giving my supernatural one."

  
“ok, but that’s what we are going to do. But what about how we are going to do it? Like what would be the format? Should we tell the history first, or should we do it in between? Also how are we going to collect proof?"

  
Harry still sounds as unintended as before and this makes Louis’s blood boil. This man exists only to make Louis’ life a hell. His tone is mocking Like he is not taking any of this seriously. God knows how Louis is gonna survive the next 10 weeks 

  
“well I was going to tell that very thing, before you so rudely interrupted me.”

  
Louis says grumpily. Well he is angry with the situation sue him. 

  
“fine, princess carry on.”

  
Harry replies with a hint of smirk. He is really trying to push his limits here. But this seems so exciting and fun, how can he not.

  
“would you just shut up and listen for once in your life! Listen as this is my idea and you really have noting to add to it. I will make the format and mail you a copy, while I am emailing Ben.”

Louis says angrily, as he starts collecting his things so he can be out of the room and away from Mr. Douche Bag. 

  
“but we are Partners, and if I don’t have a say in it what even is the point of me? I am doing it the traditional way, as a partner or not at all. And if you have a problem go talk to Ben.”

  
“ahh fucking fine, you asshole let me finish now, before you go on commenting on every little thing.”

Louis takes a deep and long breath, like he Is trying to contain his anger, well he is trying to contain his anger. And he sits down. Louis and Harry works for a hour and a half, out of which thirty minutes were wasted on pointless argument. Really they were second from taking each other’s life how are they going to survive. And after this long discussion, they finally had their plan ready and the presentation almost set up to be sent to Ben. Thanks to Harry though they decided to stay overnight at every location. Harry and his stupid logical brain. This is going to be the death of Louis, one way or the other.

 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Louis is currently on his sixth cup of coffee and Harry as usual is late, and this time he is an hour late. Today is Friday and today they have to finalize their first episode. Harry and Louis have been working on the entire season one of this new series from Monday, and it was not a good week. Louis was stressed and Harry was not helping calm his stress. Today they have to complete their research and sketch out the first episode and everything, and he still doesn’t know how to start it. Still the ideas in his head are somewhat grainy. Should they directly leap into the episode or should they start of with something like going to church or maybe even explaining their concept of ghost and supernatural entities. Harry suggested they should talk about aliens. Well that’s a good idea but they are looking for demons and ghosts not egg faced aliens with big bright eyes. But with a lot of debating Louis And Harry agreed that they can do one episode this season.

  
“Hi, sorry sorry I am late. I know I know, but it’s the traffic, I swear it’s the traffic. This time I actually left home early.”

  
Louis just looks at Harry while he takes a seat in front of him. Harry does looks like he ran a long marathon to get here with those soft curls all dishevelled, sweaty forehead and painting through his cherry red lips. Louis just sighs and pass him a bottle of water. Harry just downs the whole bottle. Did this boy really run from home or what?

  
“what, did you run here?”

  
Louis asks him in a soft tone, and he doesn’t even realises that there is so much concern in his eyes than he would deem necessary. Harry looks at Louis for a second and his expression changes, like he is trying to decipher something. But then he smirks and Louis knows this is going to be bad.

  
“why? Oh Louis are you concerned about me? That’s so sweet.”

  
And here they go again, this is what Harry always does. Haw can Louis even hold a conversation with him, if every word that comes out of his mouth is to make fun of him.

  
Louis just rolls his eyes at Harry’s little comment. Since he’s been working with Harry he seems to do that a lot. Because every word that comes out of this boys mind makes Harry want to bang his own head on the table.

  
“you wish styles.”

  
He says with some kind of mirth in his voice. He just laughs it off to keep himself calm. Because God knows if Louis started reacting how he felt he would probably end up in prison and Harry in the hospital.

  
“well to answer your question, the lift was taking long and I was late so I ran up.”

  
Harry says with a proud smile, as if he just won a competition. This guy is really something else. He is so full of himself. If Louis would describe Harry it would be in one word egomaniacal. Harry can be really narcissistic and self absorbed at times, Louis sometimes hate it.

  
“if you are done wasting time can we go back to working. I have some ideas we need to discuss and I finally figured out how we can start the episode.”

  
Louis says with such excitement, that Harry actually himself gets a bit excited. He noticed a few things about Louis this past week, he didn’t notice when they were last working together. Louis is someone who has this different energy, he gets excited over small things and that excitement is seen in his eyes. It’s like he transfers his energy to everyone present in the room. It’s beautiful when he is excited, because the rest of the world just seems to fade away. Louis also has this habit of stressing over everything. He seems not so sure of himself, and debating whether to do something or not. Sometimes he lacks confidence and Harry hates that look on Louis, hates when he doubts himself.

  
“ok ok let me grab a coffee. Do you want one?”

  
Harry asks and then looks at the six cups scattered all over the table. Harry knows Louis was stressed over something.  
“or maybe not.”

  
Louis just gives him a sheepish smile. Harry gets up and collects all the six cups from the table three in left hand and three in his right, and goes to make himself a cuppa leaving Louis to tend His work

  
                                        *********

  
Harry comes a minute later with a cup of coffee for himself and a water bottle for Louis. They have to do a lot of work today because they start shooting next week. This entire week has been fun but also exhausting. Him and Louis has been working after hours for a week and although Louis is sometimes fun, he is really cranky on the morning or even when he is tired and the situation gets out of control very fast in such situations. Hope today Louis is in a good mood.

  
“here”

  
Harry hands Louis the bottle of water and takes a seat. Louis smiles thankfully at Harry and takes the bottle, taking a few sips. Harry stares at him, God if this boy and his perfect cheekbones. He really looks sinful. This should be illegal. He soon realises what he is doing and clears his throat a bit loudly. What are you doing styles behave yourself. This is not how you stares at your co worker while he drinks water.

  
“so tell me what are we going to do today?”

  
“so I though if something to start the season. Also we need to talk about the set designs you know here we are going to film the story time and our debates and stuff for the video. I set us an meeting with an art director she is going to help us. It’s at 4 and since we decided to do Mexico first we have to do all our arrangements there. Although ben is going to introduce us to someone there who will help us. But we have to find the hotel and stuff for three nights.”

  
Louis talks so fast without breaking that Harry thinks he is not even breathing at this point. But damn that’s a lot of work and he really is exhausted. But Louis is excited and he wants to keep it that way. He tells himself it’s not because of the smile on Louis face it’s because he doesn’t want to deal with a grumpy Louis today.

  
“oh God breath Louis, just breath!! Ok got it we have a lot to work on. How about we start with you telling me the idea you have. And then I will go to Ben about the budget and get Mexico sorted. How does that sound?”

  
Louis just nods and starts to explain.

  
“so I was searching on some exorcism profiles, and I stumbled upon father Thomas Jefferson he is an expert in exorcism and he lives in New York, at saint Paul church, he is a priest there. He was sent to Vatican to study exorcism and there is even a movie based on his experience there.”

  
Harry just listens to him without any expression but he also does not have any lazy expression like Louis expected, in fact he looks attentive. Louis though Harry would make fun of him the second Louis tells him this, but here Harry is sitting in front of Louis attentively and encouraging him to speak with the nod of his head. So Louis continues.

  
“well he is busy during morning time but today like in an hour I set up a phone call with him and will talk to him about this all and get time and date set up. So we can interview him.”

  
Harry nods and has an encouraging smile and that makes Louis sighs a breath of relief he didn’t know he was holding. Not that Harry’s approval matters, but sometimes Louis gets conscious about himself and his ideas and without being aware of it, he seeks approval from others.

  
“that’s a great idea louis, how about you do that and I will go talk to Ben about budgets and get everything about Mexico sorted.”  
Louis nods and Harry leaves to go talk to Ben.

  
                                    **************

  
“What do you mean that we have limited funds Ben! We can’t manage with that little money. We need three rooms one for the camera man one for myself and one for Louis. It was your idea to start a new series in the first place. What were you thinking if we don’t even have funds. The plane tickets cost a lot what are we going to do!?”

  
Harry almost shouts, Harry is a really calm person and he never gets angry but God he is so angry at this moment. Seriously how is he going to manage with this little fund. They are going to have to share a room and he doesn’t think Louis will like this one bit. God what even is this situation.

  
“look Harry we just don’t have funds for the hotel rest all is ok, your tickets will be in your hands before five today, you just have to cut down on the hotel. I am sure Louis won’t mind sharing a room with you.”

  
Ben tells Harry calmly, but he got that weird smirk on his face, the same smirk he gave to Niall and Zayn in that stupid meeting. Harry is getting suspicious day by day. He never got the chance to ask Niall about all of this because he has been so busy lately. But he is soon going to talk to Niall. But for now he want to punch that smirk out of Ben’s face and also figure how to tell louis.

  
                                    **************

   
“No father, it’s not a problem at all. Yeah we will be there at Sunday morning.”

  
Pause

  
“yeah it’s ok, we will meet you after the mass. In the church itself. Yeah sure.”

  
Pause

  
“yes we would defiantly love to attend the mass. Yes thank you father. It would be a honour. Thanks for helping us.”

  
Louis has a big problem, a really really big problem. Harry is going to eat Louis alive. But he really didn’t have much of a choice because father Thomas is going to UK next Friday and they are going to return on Saturday. So he had no choice but to agree on Sunday. God how is he going to tell Harry about this. Louis is in middle of his internal debate when Harry arrives and he does not look happy either. He almost looks afraid, almost.

  
“So”

  
“So”

  
They both say at the same time, and then smiles sheepishly at each other.

  
“you go first”

  
Harry says, like he is trying to avoid telling something to Louis. And to be fair Harry is trying to avoided telling Louis. He wants to delay this as far as possible. But he has to tell Louis sometime soon.

  
“well I talked to father Thomas, and he agreed for an interview with us.”

  
Louis tells Harry carefully, trying to ease in the situation. He knows Harry is going to explode once he listens to the next part.

  
“that’s good Louis, so when do we have to interview him?”

  
“yes about that, well you see he is a busy guy, has to go places help people and all. He is actually going to UK soon to help there with this charity in a church, that’s so great of him. He really is such a kind man.”

  
Harry also learnt these past days, that when Louis is nervous or afraid he rambles and Louis rambles a lot. Harry really finds it cute but now he is actually worried, because Louis is nervous or maybe even scare to tell Harry something.

  
“ Lou you are rambling.”

  
Harry tells him with a soft smile that shows his dimples, he knows Louis is somewhat nervous so he tries to ease him. The nickname just slipped out of Harry and he was not even aware of it. But Louis doesn't seem all that bothered by the slip up so it's all good.

  
“yes, yes sorry about that. Well we have to fly on Saturday to new York. Because the interview is set up on Sunday morning.”

  
Harry blinks a few times, well that was nothing at all. He thought something was wrong. Well he has to work on Sunday, but that’s the part of his job, so.

  
“oh, ok we can do that. So do we have to book a flight and a hotel there?”

  
Louis looks at Harry a bit surprised, maybe he though Louis would flip and Harry reacted so calmly. He really judged Harry way early and maybe a bit wrong. Though he is self centred and maybe sometimes a bit vexing, he really is quiet calm and collected and He never makes fun of Louis, like Louis though he would.

  
“yes well not hotel as such, we don’t need to stay. We are leaving for Mexico on Tuesday anyway so it Will be tiring. But yeah we need a flight for two. I though let’s not take the Adam with us. We can film the meeting ourselves, we can use tripods and stuff.”

  
Harry just nodes, he seems nervous. Louis smiles at him and asks him what he wanted to tell Louis.

  
“so, I just talked with Ben, turns out we have a limited budget for hotels. We might have to share a room.”

  
Louis eyes widen and Harry thinks Louis is going to shout any second now so he braces himself for it. But Louis just whispers.

  
“but we can’t share a room, I mean....”

  
Louis just trails it off, leaves it hanging. Harry doesn’t know why Louis reacts this way, he just does.

  
“Well I am not going to eat you alive Louis. I only eat human meat and you are not a human so chill.”

  
Louis laughs loud, he does that thing where he throws his head back and crinkles his eyes while laughing, which means it’s an genuine laugh. His laugh is so mesmerizing, Harry wants to stare at him laughing loudly all day. Harry Is not even aware he is smiling softly looking at louis, with all crinkled eyes and the back of his hand on his mouth. In this moment Harry realises that he wants to make Louis smile more often, because it suits him and he stops irritating Harry when he is in a good mood, in the end it's all for Harry' good.

  
“That’s the first time you laughed at my joke.”

  
“well I was not laughing at the joke, I was laughing at how absurd your brain is.”

  
“I will take that as a compliment.”

  
“whatever you like styles. Now please get back to work. You have a set designs to work on, and I have to prepare for the interview.”

Louis says with a loop sided smile on his face and turns to type something. Harry just smiles and shakes his head, well they seem to be getting along today so it's a great day.

 


End file.
